Memento Moris
by Ilene
Summary: Usagi est morte. Manoru, brisé, couche ses émotions sur le papier, à travers une lettre adressée à sa bien-aimée.


**¤ Memento Moris ¤**

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de Sailor Moon appartient à Naoko Takeuchi, je ne ne fais aucun bénéfice.

**Rating :** G (tout public)

**Résumé :** Usagi est morte. Manoru, brisé, couche ses émotions sur le papier, à travers une lettre adressée à sa bien-aimée.

            Cher ange,

Tu me manques tant. Cela fait déjà des années pourtant, mais visiblement, le temps n'y changera rien. Pas plus que le mal ou les épreuves, il ne parviendra pas à entamer les sentiments que j'ai eu – et que j'ai toujours – pour toi, aussi puissant soit-il.

Chaque jour qui passe est à la fois un calvaire et un soulagement. Chaque jour qui passe brûle mon cœur meurtri et retient des larmes qui n'ont jamais coulé. Chaque jour qui passe brise encore plus le vieil homme fatigué que je suis devenu. Chaque jour qui passe me rapproche de l'échéance tant attendue où je passerai devant Maât et te rejoindrai.

Depuis que tu es partie, l'envie de vivre m'a quitté. La jeune femme gaie et heureuse qui ensoleillait mes journées s'est éteinte pour ne plus se rallumer. Pourtant, je n'ai cessé d'espérer, depuis ce jour fatidique où tu es tombée. J'ai prié, j'ai supplié, j'ai hurlé, mais rien n'y a fait. Cette fois, tu n'es pas revenue. Tu es tombée et tu ne t'es pas relevée. Tu avais promis pourtant. Tu avais juré que quoi qu'il arrive, nous  nous retrouverions. Manifestement, la mort sera l'instigatrice de nos retrouvailles. Elle nous a séparés et nous réunira, un jour.

Ta mort a tout chamboulé. Nous avions des projets, un avenir, et tout s'est écroulé. Naturellement, Chibi-Usa n'est pas née, et Tokyo n'est pas devenue la ville de cristal étincelante que chacun connaît. Avec toi s'est terminée la dynastie du Millenium d'Argent. L'éclat de la Lune s'est terni, à tout jamais cette fois. Le palais est redevenu ruines et le cristal d'Argent, désormais sans propriétaire légitime, a disparu, dépossédant les sailors de leurs pouvoirs et laissant la Terre sans défense.

Et moi je t'ai trahie.

Longtemps, je suis resté seul, horriblement seul. Des années durant, je me suis complu dans ma douleur, renfermé dans ma souffrance. Et puis je l'ai rencontrée. _Elle_. Elle s'est montrée si attentionnée, si douce, si gentille, si toi que je l'ai épousée. Jamais, jamais elle ne t'égalera, jamais, jamais je ne l'aimerai comme toi, et pourtant…J'avais rêvé d'une existence fabuleuse et magique avec la princesse de la Lune, j'ai eu une vie tranquille avec une simple terrienne. Mais si j'aurais été le plus heureux des hommes avec toi, il n'en est pas moins vrai que ma vie avec elle m'a comblé.

Jamais elle n'a apprit ton existence. Toujours, je lui ait menti, assurant que je n'avais jamais aimé qu'elle. Et cela vaut probablement mieux.

A présent, j'ai des enfants, des petits-enfants que j'adore, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver des regrets, chaque jour, chaque minute. Parce que Chibi-Usa me manque, parce que je rêve de toi chaque nuit, en silence, parce que je ne suis pas fait pour cette vie. J'aurais dû être un roi majestueux et respecté. Ta mort m'a transformé en pathétique grand-père gâteau.

Ce jour-là, tous, nous nous sommes brisés, pour ne plus jamais nous en remettre. Sailor Moon l'invincible a failli. Usagi ne rira plus jamais. Sérénity meurt, encore. Jamais nous n'aurions cru que tu pourrais un jour ne pas te relever. Et nous nous sommes trompés.

Sais-tu ce qui me met du baume au cœur malgré ma douleur ?

Tu t'es éteinte au combat, alors que tu étais à ton apogée. Tu n'as pas eu le temps de décliner. Tu as éclipsé le soleil, et tu en est morte. Tu es partie au moment où tu atteignait la perfection : la symbiose de tes trois personnalités. A ce moment-là faisaient front trois femmes par le biais d'une seule. Une seule femme, en impériale robe blanche, un sceptre de combat dans la main, aux légendaires yeux bleus resté naïfs. Une déesse. Voilà ce que tu étais.

A présent, j'ai tout dit, jusqu'au plus inavouable. Ma trahison envers toi, mon hypocrisie envers ma femme, mon amour pour toi, inconsidéré et fou, ma tendresse pour elle. Ma souffrance, ma douleur, ma culpabilité même, je les ai écrites. Et je suis libéré. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'y avait qu'une issue à ce qui s'était passé. La mort. Elle seule a le pouvoir de nous réunir. Je vais mourir et te rejoindre. Et nous serons heureux dans la mort, puisque notre union dans la vie est maudite.

Cependant, avant, je me dois de _lui_ avouer la vérité. Je lui laisserai cette lettre, accompagnée d'une autre, explicative. Et j'espère qu'elle pourra, un jour peut-être, comprendre, et, qui sait, me pardonner.

Je suppose que le cristal d'or reviendra à mon fils aîné. C'est un garçon au bon cœur, je sais qu'il fera un excellent prince, même s'il n'aurait jamais dû en être un.

Un dernier mot avant d'envoyer cette lettre. Pardon.

Pardon à toi, cher ange, pardon à ma femme, pardon à mes enfants, pardon, Chibi-Usa, ma première et unique fille chérie, qui ne naîtra jamais.

Je vous aime tous, et toi plus que les autres, cher ange.

Je t'aime.


End file.
